


And TARDIS Makes Three

by sherbertglasses



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertglasses/pseuds/sherbertglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory comes to the Doctor with a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And TARDIS Makes Three

The TARDIS engines rumbled as they took off from their latest adventure in the sweltering deserts of Zemlott 6.

“God bless regulated atmosphere!” said Amy in relief.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so hot in my life!” groaned Rory.

“Sweaty’s a good look on you,” Amy said, bumping into Rory affectionately.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hm.”

“What about him,” said Rory, looking at the Doctor, “You didn’t even crack a sweat and you were running more than both of us. How did you manage that?”

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you two: Alien!” he pointed at himself. “It takes a lot to make me sweat. We’d have to be right next to a sun.”

“Well I’m gonna shower off,” said Amy. She gazed at Rory, “Care to join me?”

“Um, no, actually. You go ahead.” It killed Rory how hurt and disappointed she looked at that.

“Oh. Okay, well…You boys behave. I’ll be back soon.”

Rory could feel the Doctor looking at him curiously as he waited for Amy to be out of earshot. “Er, Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Do you, er….Well… y’know the TARDIS, right?”

“Yes,” he said looking at Rory oddly. “I know the TARDIS. Quite well, actually.”

“No, I mean, y’know how it’s inside your head?”

“Yeah.”

“Well ever since you told me that, that the TARDIS is alive and inside our heads all the time, I can’t…Well Amy and I haven’t…I can’t feel comfortable having sex on the TARDIS.”

“Ah,” said the Doctor finally understanding. “I can see how that would be uncomfortable for you.”

“So that’s normal, then? Do people not have sex on the TARDIS?”

“HA!,” the Doctor barked. “Sorry it’s just…I mean I traveled with Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Who’s he? Did he have sex on the TARDIS?”

“No, I never let him bring his conquests back here, but I’m certain he at least pleasured himself while he was here. He probably even got off on the fact that she was in his head.”

“What was he, some kind of sexual deviant?” said Rory disgusted.

The Doctor chuckled. “Rory, Rory,” he put his hand on Rory’s shoulder, “You mustn’t be so judgmental. Besides other people certainly had sexual intercourse,” he wiggled is his fingers, ”here. Ian and Barbara finally consummated their relationship here, maybe some other of my companions “hooked up”,” he made air quotes, “here. And Rose and I made love on the TARDIS all the…” He trailed off, staring into the middle distance.

“What? Who’s Rose?” Rory was quite curious.

“That’s the first time I’ve said her name in this body,” he said, a little breathless. “The first time I’ve heard it in this voice.”

“What do you mean in this body? Oh my god! Do you inhabit other peoples bodies to look human?!”

“What?! No! My bodies change. To prevent my death, my body can change, on the cellular level, into a new body.”

“Oh,” said Rory, relieved. It was a testament to all he’d seen and how strange he accepted the Doctor was, that he just accepted this as fact without further question. Then he remembered his previous question. “So who was Rose?”

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to share this with him. Then he said, “She was the love of my life.”

This meant a lot to Rory. He knew that the Doctor was over nine hundred years old and that he had known and traveled with a lot of people in that time. She must have been an amazing person to hold the Doctor’s hearts like that. Almost as amazing as Amy. He could see great pain in the Doctor’s eyes, so he decided to start moving back to his original subject. “And you had sex on the TARDIS?”

“All over the TARDIS,” said the Doctor, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh. Ew!” Rory thought of where he had breakfast this morning, where he, Amy, and the Doctor had watched a movie a couple nights ago, and how many times he sat in the jumpseat.

“Relax!” said the Doctor, “The TARDIS has changed her whole interior since then. But the point is the TARDIS isn’t uncomfortable with you and Amy sharing your love inside her and she’s not being a voyeur or anything. You should feel perfectly comfortable making love inside her. Think of her as a part of you and not an observer.”

“Like, god or something?”

“If you like. Do you believe in god?”

“I don’t know. I’m agnostic, I guess.”

“Well, if god did exist, would you stop having sex altogether simply because it could see everything?”

“No.”

“Then don’t let the TARDIS get in the way of your love life with Amy. You two deserve to be happy and I do hope you’ll be traveling with me for a while, so you’re gonna have to get over this.”

“Yeah,” said Rory, feeling a bit more comfortable. “Well if you think of it like that, I guess it’s okay.”

“Good, now go find Amy,” He patted Rory on the back.

“Yeah, okay,” he went to leave, but stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around. “You know, when you’re okay with it, I’d like to hear more about this Rose.”

The Doctor looked at him sadly and nodded, then went back to fiddling with the controls.

 

When Rory was out of sight, the Doctor plopped himself down on the jumpseat. “Rose,” he whispered, just to hear it again in this voice. He hadn’t brooded in a while. He decided he was due for a bout of it.


End file.
